Many “app stores” currently exist such as the Apple® App Store and the Amazon® Appstore, which provide mobile device applications available for download to users' mobile devices. Additionally, there are search products which enable users to search for mobile device applications on these app stores. However, some app stores and search products have significant shortcomings such as being limited to searching by application name or application developer.